


Bath: The Sequel

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Cuddling, Feels, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: After the fallout in the bathroom, Dean takes care of Sam´s wounds and tucks him in. But of course, a full nights´ sleep is too much to ask. However, sleeping is the last thing on Dean´s mind when he finds his brother cuddled against him and a yet unspoken truth attempting to rearrange his universe.





	Bath: The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Part thirty of the OTP Alphabet Challenge  
> As the title says, this is the sequel to the second part of this series, "Bath".

The water had cooled down, but Sam didn´t move and Dean wasn´t exactly in a hurry to confront this situation with a coherent, too smart for his own good little brother. But soon after, the younger Winchester started to shake and the bath water had turned a nasty shade of pink from the blood still seeping out of Sam´s wounds. "Okay, Sasquatch, time to get you out of here. Are you still with me?" A tiny nod and a flutter of tired eyes was all Dean got, but after the scare earlier, it was enough. He was reluctant to move out of his brother´s arms, but as soon as he got out of the bathtub, he got into caretaker mode, and that was a familiar path to take.  
Half an hour later, Sam sat on his bed, dry, clothed, his wounds stitched and wrapped in gauze. Dean had tried to get some food into him, but he only succeeded with a bit of water, which he decided would be fine for tonight. It was half past two in the morning, his own wounds burned and his muscles groaned after the strain of the day. All he wanted to do was to crash into his bed and get more than five hours of sleep for once. "Are you going to be fine, Sammy?" His brother looked up, a kind of lost expression in his eyes. "I´ll try." "If not, just wake me, okay?" "Okay." Dean sighed and patted his brother´s shoulder, but he was too exhausted for a late night talk about feelings. "I´m serious. Just wake me up, but I´m gonna get some sleep now and you should, too."

Of course, Dean didn´t get his five hours of sleep. Two hours later, he was woken by Sam thrashing in his bed, whimpering and stretching his hands at something that wasn´t there. Suddenly wide awake, Dean reached out to shake his brother with one hand and turned on the bedside lamp with the other one. Sam came to with a gasp and a horrified expression in his eyes. "Easy there. Are you with me? Did you hurt yourself?" For a second, Sam didn´t do anything else but breathing. Then he sat up. "Nah, I´m good. Just… bad dreams." "Do you wanna talk about it?" Sam seemed to consider it for a moment. "You were there for nearly everything that I see in my nightmares, so I don´t think I could tell you something new." Dean shrugged. "I don´t know. Just thought that talking might help." Sam forced a smile. "Nah, I´m good. Only…"   
"What?"   
"Nevermind. Go back to sleep."   
On another day, Dean would have insisted, but tonight, he was tired enough to hope that Sam would make it to the other day like this.   
He went back to bed, but only moments before he slipped away, he felt the mattress drop behind him and a long body with strong limbs smoothed itself against Dean´s back. The older Winchester froze as Sam huffed out a long breath into his hair, didn´t know what to do with his hands for a moment and settled them on Dean´s hips a moment later. Then he stilled and for five long breaths, Dean just lay there, eyes wide open, trying to wrap his brain around what was going on and what the hell he was supposed to do about it. Then he snapped out of it. "Dude, what the hell?" Sam stiffened behind him, but he didn´t back off. "What?" "What do you mean, what? What are YOU doing in MY bed?" The younger Winchester didn´t answer, but he still didn´t move either. "Sam?" "Yes?" "I´m waiting for an answer?" "I´m doing what´s helping against my nightmares, that´s what I´m doing." "And you didn´t bother to ask if I was okay with that?" "You didn´t seem to have a problem with it earlier."   
Sam´s voice had grown softer and he was about to draw his arms back. Suddenly, Dean found his own fingers wrapped around his brother´s wrist, holding his hand in place. "No. I mean, yes, it´s fine." They both stilled, but Dean was staring into the dark room with wide open eyes. His heart was hammering in his chest and Sam´s body heat seemed to burn right to his core wherever his brother touched him. "Dean. Relax." The older hunter swallowed as one of Sam´s hands sneaked up to his chest and came to rest right above his heart which now tried to jump right into Sam´s palm. "It´s alright. Everything´s fine. This is just us." "But… we´re brothers." Dean desperately tried to swallow his tongue. This definitely wasn´t what he had wanted to say, but Sam only pressed more firmly against his back and stayed where he was. "Nothing wrong with that." "No, but… this isn´t what brother´s are supposed to do." "What, sharing a bed and a hug? Why not?" For a moment, Dean´s harsh breathing was the only sound in the room. He wanted to run, to fight, to flee and scream, but the soft pressure of Sam´s hand above his heart held his shouts inside and his body in place. "Dean, does this feel good to you?" A tiny nod. " To me, too. So why not?" The truth burned itself in Dean´s brain, set his blood on fire and wrapped itself around his throat. He began to shake while flecks of red and white danced before his eyes, but a high whimper was the only thing coming out of his mouth. Sam began to card his fingers through his brothers´ hair. "Hey, hey, it´s alright. It´s fine, Dean. Just breathe for me. Breathe, brother. It´s okay." "No, it´s not! You should get away from me?" "No! Why? Is that what you want?" Sam drew his hand back, but Dean still clutched his other wrist. "I want too much, Sam. Too much." The broken whisper sent a shiver down the younger man´s spine. "No, you don´t. I want it, too, so it can´t be too much." For a few moments, their frantic heartbeats and gasping breaths were the only sounds in the room. "What do you want, Sam?"   
"Everything." 

Time stopped. No breath. No word. Until…   
"Me too." Dean felt Sam´s lips press against his neck and he couldn´t have stopped the moan escaping him if he tried. "But we can´t…" "Why can´t we?" "We´re brothers! Incest isn´t allowed in our society!" "Neither are burning corpses, impersoning FBI, credit card fraud, hustling pool, exhuming random people, breaking into houses…" "Okay, okay, I get it. But this is different." "Why, Dean?" "Because…" "Listen, big brother. I know, this is new and confusing and scaring the hell out of you. But does it feel good? Do you want it?" Only a whisper. "Yes." "That´s all that matters. For me, everything we do is fine and beautiful and right, as long as it feels good to both of us." Dean thought for a long moment, the change going on inside of his being so existential it felt like rearranging his molecules. But the decision had been made long before he´d climbed into the bathtub with his little brother. Instead of an answer, he relaxed into Sam´s embrace, pulling his arms around his body and drawing slow circles on his fingers with his thumb. Sam purred and buried his face in Dean´s neck. Their heartbeats slowed gradually and when they finally fell asleep, the room was alit with the first light of a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, it´s done!!   
> Took me a little bit (*cough* a lot bit *cough*) more than 30 days, but the challenge is completed. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for views, kudos and comments, you made this project a fantastic experience for me and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> See you around!


End file.
